Weapons
Weapons Firearm Mechanics Reloading *'Revolvers': To reload a revolver, you can either use 1 action normally, or 1 bonus action with a quick-loader. *'Pistols': To reload a pistol, you use 1 bonus action so long as you have another magazine. It takes 1 action to reload a single magazine. *'Repeater Carbine': To reload a repeater carbine, you use 1 action. *'Hunting Rifle': To reload a hunting rifle, you must either use 1 action normally, or 1 bonus action with a stripper clip. *'Scoped Rifle': To reload a scoped rifle, you use 1 bonus action. *'Shotguns': To reload a shotgun, you can either use 1 action to fully reload, or 1 bonus-action to reload half of your weapon's max capacity. *'Gatling Gun': To reload a gatling gun, you use 1 bonus action. *'Mounted Machine Gun': To reload a mounted machine gun, you use 1 action. *'Cannon': To reload a cannon, you use 1 round. You can reload your weapon using Extra Attack. Select-Fire Modes *'Burst-Fire': A weapon that has the burst fire property can make a normal single-target attack, or it can spray a 10-foot-cube area within normal range with shots. Each creature in the area must succeed on a DC 15 Dexterity saving throw or take the weapon's normal damage. This action uses 10 pieces of ammunition. *'Two-Shot': A weapon that has the two-shot property makes two normal single-target attacks instead of one, expending ammunition for each shot. Grip *'One-Handed': A weapon that has the one-handed property can be used with only one hand. *'Two-Handed': A weapon that has the two-handed property can only be used with both hands. Modifications *'Barrel length': Extending your firearm's barrel length gives you +1 to attack rolls, but -1 to damage rolls with the firearm. Shortening your firearm's barrel length gives you -1 to attack rolls, but +1 to damage rolls with the firearm. *'Bayonet': Adding a bayonet to your firearm allows you to use it to impale targets, dealing 1d8 piercing damage. Your bayonet acts as a finesse weapon. Removing and reattaching the bayonet takes 1 minute each. You can only add a bayonet to a repeater carbine, hunting rifle, or scoped rifle. *'Caliber': Changing the caliber of the cartridge used in your firearm increases the damage. *'Plating': Adding plating to your firearm is mostly a cosmetic modification, however mithril and adamantine plating have unique properties. Both mithril and adamantine plating ignore condition upkeep, and adamantine also adds +1d4 bludgeoning damage to melee attacks made with the firearm. The plating types are iron, silver, gold, platinum, mithril, and adamantine. *'Rifling': Adding rifling to your firearm gives you +1 to attack rolls with the firearm. *'Sights': Adding a sight to your firearm gives you +1 to attack rolls with the firearm. Sights can only be added to a hunting rifle or scoped rifle. *'Suppressor': Adding a suppressor to your firearm's barrel reduces the damage rolls by -2, but makes the firearm shot much quieter. Suppressors have a very limited durability, lasting 2d4 shots. Guns can also be customized cosmetically, however cosmetic modifications do not affect firearm statistics in any way. Called Shots Called shots are shots made to hit specific objects or parts of the body, rather than the usual general attack. Out of combat, a called shot is far easier to make, requiring only a regular attack roll. However, in the heat of combat, a called shot places disadvantage on your attack roll. Headshot Shooting someone in the head is an extremely lethal attack, which immediately brings down the target to 0 HP, often killing them instantly. You cannot normally call a headshot, however, with a long-range firearm equipped with a scope and having the necessary freedom to clearly line up your shot, you are able to call a headshot. Condition If your firearm becomes excessively dirty, it gains several disadvantages including -3 to damage rolls, -2 to attack rolls, and critical failure on 1 and 2. You can only clean your firearm with the proper equipment, or by paying a gunsmith to clean it for you. Special Weapons *'Net': A Large or smaller creature hit by a net is Restrained until it is freed. A net has no effect on creatures that are formless, or creatures that are Huge or larger. A creature can use its action to make a DC 10 Strength check, freeing itself or another creature within its reach on a success. Dealing 5 slashing damage to the net (AC 10) also frees the creature without harming it, ending the effect and destroying the net. When you use an action, Bonus Action, or reaction to Attack with a net, you can make only one Attack regardless of the number of attacks you can normally make. *'Lasso': A Large or smaller creature hit by a lasso is Restrained until it is freed. A lasso has no effect on creatures that are formless, or creatures that are Huge or larger. A creature can use its action to make a DC 14 Strength check, freeing itself or another creature within its reach on a success. Dealing 5 slashing damage to the lasso (AC 10) also frees the creature without harming it, ending the effect and destroying the lasso. When you use an action, Bonus Action, or reaction to Attack with a lasso, you can make only one Attack regardless of the number of attacks you can normally make. Ammunition Ammunition Mechanics Carry Capacity Your ammunition carry capacity is 200 + (Strength modifier x 50). In order to actually carry ammunition, you must have a method of storing it on your person. *'Bandolier': 200 regular ammunition, 100 special ammunition *'Belt': 100 regular ammunition, 50 special ammunition *'Satchel': 50 regular ammunition, 25 special ammunition *'Quiver': 100 regular arrows, 50 special arrows Category:Mechanics Category:List